


Unwanted Advances

by hutchabelle



Series: Drabble Meme Stories [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Peeta To The Rescue, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Unwanted Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: Cato won't stop flirting with her no matter how many times she rejects him. Finally, she gives up and tells him one thing guaranteed to stop his unwated advances.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Series: Drabble Meme Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882624
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Unwanted Advances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyToTheBone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyToTheBone/gifts).



> From the request: 12. “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> From this list: [x](https://hutchhitched.tumblr.com/post/615875284856684544/drabble-challenge-1-150)

Katniss grimaced as she clocked him walking across the room. She knew what was coming even before he opened his mouth, but it didn’t make it any less cringe-worthy when he stopped in front of her, gave her a crooked, smarmy smile, and said, “So, you ready to stop playing hard to get and go out with me tomorrow night?”

“I’m pregnant,” she deadpanned without flinching.

“You are not,” Cato insisted and sat down beside her. “You’re just making excuses not to date me.”

She widened her eyes and blinked at him furiously. “I cannot imagine how you could have gotten such an incredibly accurate idea.”

“If you’d just stop fighting it,” he said and reached over to grab her thigh. Squeezing hard enough she yelped, Cato leaned into her and murmured in her ear, “I could make you really happy.”

“I doubt that somehow,” she said as she recoiled.

He didn’t take the hint. Not even remotely. Instead, he moved closer and caged her in with his overly broad chest and bulging muscles. She’d be attracted by them if they weren’t clearly a product of steroids and not discipline and hard work.

“Cato, get off,” she insisted with a shoulder shove.

“I’d like to.”

“You really can’t take a hint, can you?” a deep voice said from behind them, and Katniss swiveled her head to see who’d come to her rescue. Not that she couldn’t take care of it herself; she just didn’t have the energy after saying no for the millionth time.

Cato bristled at the challenge and rose. His stance widened and turned threatening, but the other man didn’t back down.

“If it isn’t Peeta fucking Mellark,” Cato sneered.

Katniss breathed a little easier with Peeta there to break to the tension. The two men maintained an antagonistic non-friendship—they had since they were all in high school together and Cato pulled Katniss’ braid one too many times in the hallway between classes. Peeta had taken the blame when the principal wanted to suspend her after she punched Cato, and she hadn’t ever thanked Peeta for saving her life. Her parents would have killed her if she’d been suspended. It seemed silly to worry about her failure to acknowledge his sacrifice now, but she realized Peeta was doing it again without her even admitting to him that she recognized how he was always willing to come to her aid no matter how ungrateful she seemed.

“Yeah, it is,” Peeta replied. “You want to get your hands off her?”

“Not really.”

Katniss spoke up then. “I think you should listen to him. If you won’t listen to me, that is.”

Cato glared at Peeta for several moments. Animosity hung in the air like suspended rain clouds heavy with tension. Peeta shifted slightly, and Cato finally seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it to persist. With a disgusted grunt, he shot Katniss a withering look and turned on his heel. She finally breathed when his back disappeared through the exit.

“Thanks for backing me up,” he said with a wry smile.

She shrugged and studied her hands. “You saved my life once. Least I could do was return the favor.”

“You think he would have taken me out?” He settled into the space Cato had just left, but he kept a careful six inches between them, giving her space, allowing her to breathe and reach out if she wanted.

“I think he’d try, and I’d hate to see your pretty face get all marked up for someone like me.”

He chuckled, seemingly pleased by her words. “You have no idea, do you, the effect you have.”

Katniss raised her eyes and caught his gaze. His blue eyes pierced through her, leaving her raw and desperate for something he seemed readily willing to offer.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, her voice cracking on the second word.

He cocked his head and studied her carefully. “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“I do,” she admitted. “It usually makes them run, and I can hang out in peace.”

“I’m not most boys,” he murmured and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

“Thank goodness for that.”

She reached over and took his hand. When he twisted his palm and intertwined their fingers, she leaned into him. No one bothered her anymore after that.


End file.
